


two time

by undread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anxiety, Cheating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Gay Kuwata Leon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, also kinda a little bit, kinda a little bit???, leon in denial about being hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread
Summary: i think that i like you (you do?)
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	two time

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this a few days ago and sorta ran out of steam for it cause i got swamped with work,,, i tried my best writing this but i honestly don't know if it's very good, please be sparing,,, i've also never gotten drunk before and have no idea what getting drunk is like so i probably did awful writing that figneign

She slips her tongue in his mouth and he feels a little sick.

Leon likes her, he does, he just doesn't really want to right now. He probably should want to, because she's his girlfriend, but he doesn't. Sayaka keeps going and he keeps letting her, because he doesn't really want to let her down, and he never really said she _couldn't_ (though he didn't say she _could,_ either).

Her arms are around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist, that's what he's supposed to do. He doesn't totally know what he's doing still and Sayaka groans like she's bored. She pulls back from him and brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Leon, c'mon, a little more effort? It's like you don't even care about me." She goes back in and uses tongue and he gulps before trying to reciprocate the action.

He's nervous and he's letting her down. He wanted to be a good boyfriend, he didn't want to let her down. If he's not making her happy then he might as well just not exist, he's given purpose by making her happy. What he wants doesn't really matter, he needs to make her happy. She grinds against Leon and his heart races- out of arousal or anxiety he doesn't really know. He doesn't feel excited, he just feels a little scared. He didn't want to make out and he definitely doesn't want to do whatever Sayaka was in the mood for. He doesn't want to let her down, though. He's a man, he exists to make her happy.

Mondo is waiting for him afterschool. He's nice, to Leon, a good head on his shoulders. Tough, too, he can take a hit and Leon kinda admires that. The musician doesn't really know how he got on Mondo's good side because it seemed like nobody could. It just happened naturally.

"Your girlfriend done harassing you?"

"What?"

The biker lights a cigarette and inhales harshly. "Every day you come out here textin' her. Didn't today." He removes the cigarette from his mouth and smirks. "You two fighting or something? Ya get _her highness_ the wrong kind of chocolate?"

"We aren't fighting," Leon pouts. His phone is on silent. "Maybe I just don't really feel like talking to her right now, huh? Maybe I just wanna hang out with my friend."

Mondo laughs. A month ago he would've said _we aren't friends._ "Congratulations, you're slowly becoming un-whipped."

He puts out his cigarette and hops on his bike. Leon has never been on it before, normally if they ditched they took Leon's car. Leon rides bitch and he doesn't mind like he thought he would, he minds that he doesn't mind. There's no connotations to the passengers side of the car. There are connotations to being on the back of a bike, to being on the back of _Mondo's_ bike.

They pull into an alley and Mondo pulls his flask out of his pocket. They pass it back and forth, and Leon worries for a second that Mondo was drunk on the ride to the alley, but it's quickly shut down. "I'm not fucking stupid, I ain't gonna pull a stunt like that." The words are thick with intention, like Mondo is offended at the mere thought. Leon isn't gonna ask, instead they talk about everything and nothing because no one can hear them, and Leon doesn't really know _what_ Mondo stole but it's doing absolute wonders.

"Think your fucking girlfriend would ever like this shit?" Mondo laughs, and his tongue is falling out and Leon can kinda see why girls are so into him. Mondo never liked Sayaka, the red head knew. He didn't really know _why,_ he just knew that Mondo thought she was a bitch. It took a lot for Mondo to admit that he thought a girl was a bitch.

"I don't really wanna think about Sayaka right now," Leon admits, handing the flask back to Mondo. "We were fuckin- making out and shit earlier, right? I didn't even care. I didn't want to. She was like, mad at me cause I was doing a really shitty job, I guess." Mondo squints at him after he finishes chugging what's left in the flask. "What? Am I an asshole for that or something?"

"She got mad at you for not wanting to make out?" Mondo asks, lighting another cigarette.

"I mean, she didn't know I didn't want to. She was mad cause I wasn't... putting in enough effort, she said. I didn't care enough." Leon pauses. His head is a little fuzzy from what he drank, and it's probably going to get worse, even if he thinks he can handle his alcohol well. "And I mean like, the sex wasn't _bad-"_

"Sex?" Mondo interrupts, startling the punk. "You fucked? She got mad at you for being disinterested and y'all fucked? Did she even fucking ask?"

"No? But like, she wanted to, I wasn't just gonna say no." Leon hiccups and rests his head against the brick of the alley. "I'd be kinda a shitty boyfriend if I just left her there."

"Dude," Mondo puts his head in his hands. "You aren't a bad fucking boyfriend for not wanting to fuck. She should have like, asked if you wanted to. That's the bear minimum. That's- like- that's assault, dude."

Leon processed the information slowly. He actually barely processed it at all, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. He was drunk and he just didn't want to recognize what Mondo had said, he just didn't want to. "You- but like, I didn't fight it or tell her not to or anything, so-"

"So what? That's still fucking against your will!" Mondo yells. "It's still fucked up!"

The punk sighs heavily. "I dunno man. I feel like it really shouldn't be a big deal, I'm her boyfriend, y'know? I'm her boyfriend." He pauses. "I don't know if I like her, really, but I'm her boyfriend and she's pretty nice sometimes y'know, so I don't want to like... break up with her. I wanna make her happy, even if I don't really like her like that. I don't-" Again he pauses, because he doesn't know if he should carelessly say this to Mondo, but he trusts him and the alcohol is definitely helping. "I don't really know if I like girls, honestly. Like yeah they're pretty, but I don't think about them like..." Leon trails off, he suddenly feels like he's said too much. "I dunno. Nevermind, it's probably just the beer, y'know."

Mondo is quiet and he squints at Leon and now more than ever he feels like he's done something wrong, but the gaze softens after a second. The taller rubs his cigarette on the ground to put it out. "There's nothing wrong with liking dudes, Leon."

"You're just sayin' that."

"No, man, I'm not." Mondo leans forward a little bit. "My bro always taught me that like- it doesn't matter who someone likes, y'know, as long as they're a good person. And, I mean, I like dudes too. There's seriously nothing wrong with it." The biker smiles a little and it warms Leon's heart in a way he hadn't really felt before. "What matters is you're a good person, and you are."

Leon feels like he might cry. He genuinely doesn't remember the last time someone told him he was a good person, the last time he felt like one. "That- that actually means a fuckin' lot man, thank you."

Mondo does that small exhale that sounds vaguely like a laugh, before his smile disappears. "I'm serious, it's fucked up of Sayaka to not even ask. Like, all she had to say was like, hey, can I kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"See, just like tha-" The biker stops himself and Leon looks up at him with wide eyes and he's sweating a little bit. "Wait, wait, like- like, you, you wanna kiss me?"

"I-" Leon doesn't really know what to say, he's sweating harder and his smile disappears and he feels even more like he's gonna cry. "I mean, if- if you want... to..." What the fuck is he doing? He's dating Sayaka, this is cheating on her, even if he doesn't like her he's being such a shitty boyfriend right now, he's being such an asshole and Mondo is leaning forward and his hand is on Leon's cheek and their lips connect.

Almost immediately after Leon feels it he throws his arms around Mondo's neck. That's what Sayaka does, and he feels bad because he's doing what the _girl_ is supposed to, but it's shoved out immediately by Mondo placing his other hand on Leon's hip. It feels better than any kiss Sayaka had ever given him, better than any kiss he got before Sayaka. Kissing Mondo feels right and he doesn't know if it's the alcohol or cause it's _Mondo_ but Leon wants so, so much more.

The punk asks gently, like he's scared Mondo will suddenly reject him, but Mondo is all over him after Leon asks. The red head has never done anything like this before, he's never been with another guy before, but he likes it. Everything feels so fucking good for him, every sensation just makes him want more and Mondo feels so nice on top of him, inside of him, Leon clings to the larger tight and he's cumming, he's cumming around his best friend's (boyfriend's?) cock and in an alleyway and they're both drunk and Leon still has a girlfriend.

Reality, the anxiety, it hits him like a brick. He scrambles for his phone, still on silent, and Mondo looks a little hurt. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ Sayaka is probably worried sick about him and his stomach drops seeing his notifications. Fourteen new texts, seven missed calls. He only looks at the last text she sent, it's all he needs. _"If you don't answer me, I swear, it's fucking over."_

Leon puts his phone down because it's definitely too late by now. There's no use replying. He looks at Mondo and the biker already knows what's up, or he has an idea. He's pretty pissed about it. "Block her, dude."

"Don't gotta," Leon replies, "She fucking broke up with me."

"Not to sound like an asshole, but good." It stings a little bit but Leon knows why Mondo is saying it. "She fucked you up, dude, held you back." Leon doesn't know how true the second part is. Sayaka might have hurt him, he still didn't really want to process that, but was it really Sayaka holding him back? Was he holding himself back, not telling her how he really felt? Not being honest with himself? Constantly thinking he had to be the perfect boyfriend for her? Mondo pulls Leon into a hug and finally the tears from earlier begin to fall, Leon doesn't know what he's feeling and he hates it, he hate himself for not knowing. Mondo holds him close anyway. _Everything is okay._

The sun begins to set on the two and Leon clings to Mondo for his life.


End file.
